


"What Happened To Our Promise?"

by wearethedreamersofdreams



Series: she is the universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "what happened to our promise", Gen, Thirteen Fanzine (Doctor Who), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethedreamersofdreams/pseuds/wearethedreamersofdreams
Summary: “Look, I’ve said plenty of times that when someone needs help, I’ll go and help. You should know that by now.” The Doctor said, while watching Ryan closely who was pulling a twig, and some leaves out of the doctor’s blonde windswept hair.“Right, Doc. But that does not mean that is at the expense of your own health and safety.” Graham said, while putting down the equivalent of a first aid kid on the TARDIS controls. He shot the Doctor one of his ‘Granddad’ looks, knowing the Doctor would feel well chastised when on the receiving end of it.Or the Doctor and trees, we all know how that will end.
Series: she is the universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	"What Happened To Our Promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for the who fandom, first time doing a prompt.  
> prompt: "What happened to our promise?" from the Thirteen Fanzine page

“Doctor? _What happened to your promise_?” Yaz said, while trying to wipe away the bits and pieces of debris from the Doctor’s face. The only response Yaz got was a huff and some low grumbling sounds from her as she tried to touch the head wound that was dripping blood in her eyes.

“Look, I’ve said plenty of times that when someone needs help, I’ll go and help. You should know that by now.” The Doctor said, while watching Ryan closely who was pulling a twig, and some leaves out of the doctor’s blonde windswept hair.

“Right, Doc. But that does not mean that is at the expense of your own health and safety.” Graham said, while putting down the equivalent of a first aid kid on the TARDIS controls. He shot the Doctor one of his ‘Granddad’ looks, knowing the Doctor would feel well chastised when on the receiving end of it.

“Graham, I’ve told you before and I’ll say it again. I heal fast, and even if I do not chances are, I will regenerate. So, do not you worry your little head about it.” The Doctor winced when Yaz started to clean the cut on her forehead, the Doctor not sure if the forcefulness behind the movement was on purpose or an accident.

“So, let me get this straight, you had no other way to get the Moonbeam cat except for climbing into the tree?” Graham said, while taking a custard cream from the dispenser, he munched on it while the Doctor shot him a murderous glare.

“What kind of question is that, of course the only way to get something out of a tree is to climb into it, what else did you expect me to do?” Ryan snorted, while Yaz frowned and Graham laughed.

“Maybe Doctor, you could get something to climb on instead of going all wild child on us and climbing into it, like say perhaps a ladder of some kind? They do have that on other planets, right? A ladder.” Yaz said, while sticking the steri strips across the cut on the Doctor’s forehead. She knew it would heal after a night’s rest, so she did not really bother to do a proper suture.

_They had been on the planet well over ten minutes before the Doctor had gotten herself into some sort of trouble again._

_They had been walking along the pathway where the TARDIS had ended up next to go and see the villagers when they had run into two kids looking at something in a tree._

_Or something that would pass as a tree anyway. Graham had jokingly mentioned that they were looking at a cat in the tree when the Doctor frowned and looked up to where the two kids were looking._

_“Well Graham, you weren’t far off with it being a cat, they’re actually Moonbeam Cats. They’re fast, agile and as you can see just as daft when it comes to getting out of trees.” Yaz looked at the branch and the cat._

_“Please Doctor, promise me you’ll be careful, don’t go and take any risks please.”_

_“I promise.”_

The Doctor had asked the two kids if any of the adults were close by to help them, and they had fearfully shaken their heads, saying that if their parents would find out they had taken the cat outside that they wouldn’t be to happy about it. The Doctor being her usual optimistic self had said that she would get the cat down in a jiffy. Yaz, Ryan and Graham had all argued that it might be a better idea to try and find something to climb on cause it was still quite a way up to the branch on which the cat was perched and now had started to make pitiful sounds of fright. But before the fam knew what was happening, Graham was lamely holding the Doctors coat while she was making her way up to the cat. Graham looked at both Ryan and Yaz who both shrugged and looked on while the Doctor was climbing up to the cat.

It had gone well; it had gone promising even. The Doctor easily made her way towards the cat and luckily stayed on the thicker branches of the tree.

Until one of the kids for some reason decided to shriek, which in turn made the cat jump out of the tree and the Doctor who had just moved forward to grab the cat over move which in turn made her land on the thin tree branch where the cat had been.

Before the fam knew what was happening the branch had snapped and the Doctor had made her quick way down the tree, falling to be exact that is.

_“Doctor!” three voices could be heard yelling out through the forest. The loud thump from a body hitting the ground seemed to vibrate through their bodies. They did not know how to get to the Doctor fast enough._

_When they finally got to the Doctor, they held their breaths to see the damage, to find the Doctor laughing on her back on the ground, a trickle of blood running down her face from a cut on her forehead, twigs and leaves sticking from all kinds of places, seemingly having had a lot of luck with falling into a large pile of leaves._

_“Hey Fam! I didn’t think it was so easy to get down from a tree.” The Doctor hiccupped while trying to pull herself upright. Both Yaz and Ryan grabbed her outstretched arms to gently pull her upright. They did not miss the groans and winces while trying to get the Doctor in an upright position._

The kids, and the cat had disappeared by the time they had gotten the Doctor standing again. They also did not miss how the Doctor did not put a lot of pressure on her right leg. Yaz reminded herself to have a look at that later when they were back in the TARDIS.

Making their way back to the TARDIS was slow. But luckily for once they were not parked that far away. Ryan and Yaz both put themselves next to the Doctor sides and started to help her move back to the TARDIS.

That is how they had ended up to where they were now. The Doctor pouting on a chair in the Control Room of the TARDIS, while Yaz was trying to patch her up and both Graham and Ryan were giving unhelpful running commentary on how dumb the Doctor had been.

“Doctor, is your leg alright?” Yaz asked, while the Doctor was trying to get rid of most of the dirt on her clothes as quickly as possible.

“Me? Of course, Yaz, what kind of question is that. Me and my two legs are perfectly fine we are. I was actually thinking that now that you’ve done your thing, we could go somewhere else, what do you think?” The Doctor said while trying to stand up. The moment she put weight on her leg the Doctor knew she had made a mistake. She fell over, luckily Yaz her quick reflexes caught her right now she would have added another head wound to the collection.

“Whoa… alright I might have been a bit wobblier than I thought.” The Doctor murmured, while Yaz dragged her back onto the chair she just vacated.

“Yes Doctor, so please just admit you’re hurting, we are here, we’re not going anywhere, and we want to help you.” Yaz said while kneeling to pull up the Doctor’s pant leg, revealing massive bruising all the way up to the Doctor’s knee.

“Alright, that’s it, lets get you to a bed and iced up, I know you’ll be fine come morning but it’s hurting you now let’s go.” Yaz motioned for Graham and Ryan to take the Doctor to her room, while they were slowly making their way the Doctor could not help but ask.

“Do you think we could build a treehouse together?” the human part of the fam looked at each other in disbelief.

“Doctor, you just literally fell out of a tree. Please promise me that you won’t even think about getting near trees for the foreseeable future.” The Doctor tried to give Yaz puppy eyes but she was having none of it. The Doctor sighted.

“Alright, I promise I won’t come anywhere near trees for a while.”

Three hours later, and the fam was desperately looking for the Doctor. She had seemingly disappeared from her room again when Yaz found that the door to the TARDIS was open. When the three humans made their way outside they all couldn’t help but groan in frustration.

“Hey fam! I could use some help here! I might have gotten myself in some trouble… again.” Yaz motioned for Graham to see if he could find a ladder somewhere in the TARDIS while stomping towards the tree the Doctor was stuck in.

“ _What happened to our promise, Doctor?”_ Yaz fumed. The Doctor pulled her best innocence face.

“Sorry?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could have gone dark with this prompt, and I almost did but further in the week there are some nice prompts that could work out way better then this one written darkly. and i think in light of recent happenings in the world, we can all use a laugh.
> 
> also how big are the chances you fall into a pile of leaves... yeah... i know...
> 
> I also know i'm two prompts behind, but that's me just being late to the party (i might catch up...maybe)
> 
> Im on the tweets  
> @JenniferEarp_  
> come yell thirteen at me. if that floats ya boat


End file.
